Kreedon Heavy Salvage Freighter
Description This is a bulky ship, wide in the aft and breaking fore into three narrower prongs. The outer prongs are narrower than the inner, and each terminates in a square transparisteel port looking in on the control stations for the attached tractor beams. The central prong is wider and taller; a small, open docking bay stands on the dorsal section of this prong, but most of the docking space comes from ship-to-ship docking ports, marvelously varied in size and shape, along its sides and underbelly. Behind these prongs, the ship is a large, rectangular bulk, clustered with a confusion of communication and sensor antennae, a single port turbolaser battery, and a boxy bridge. The very aft of the vessel is dominated by its large sublight enginges, and hyperdrive systems. Reputation Cheaper than just about any vessel of it's size and carrying capacity, the Kreedon Freighter is by no means a battle ship. More often than not, this ship is used by poor spacers and disenfranchised Ithorians. It is, as its name suggests, primarily a salvage vessel, and useful only for picking up old junked spaceships and harvesting the ore from rogue asteroids. The being said, the Kreedon Class Freighter has, at times, been used in conjunction with fighters and other craft as a pirate ship. Its docking capacity makes it an ideal vessel for boarding even large ships, as long as those ships can be safely disabled. History Like most Nubian vessels, the Kreedon is an old design, tried and true. At its conception it was often used by planetary leaders on the Outer Rim to keep spaceways clear, and otherwise act as a search and rescue vessel for civilian purposes. Over time, faster vessels and the widespread use of light shuttles rendered the Kreedon all but obsolete. Old Kreedon Freighters fell into the hands of mercenaries and pirates, or the very poor, as Outer Rim governments sold them off on the cheap. Ironically, its fall from grace gave the Kreedon a new lease on life, as the poorest Outer Rim inhabitants were forced to rely on the vessel for their survival. They say that necessity is the mother of invention, and those who used the Kreedon found it necessary to heavily modify the vessel in order for it to be useful in the slightest. Upgrades Engineers on the Rim have learned to modify the Kreedon Freighter to an astounding degree for a ship of its otherwise questionable worth. Indeed, the Kreedon is a sort of basic 'manual' for ship modification on the Outer Rim. Its power systems are typical of almost all craft made by the Nubian Collective, as are its computer systems. Many of the modifications that have become almost a matter of course on the Kreedon are quite instructive when it comes times to modify another Nubian vessel, and almost every mechanic and technician who's lived or worked on the Outer Rim has pumped elbow grease into fixing or modifying a Kreedon at one point or another. Notoriously, however, the Kreedon Freighter is unable to carry missile or torpedo launchers of any kind. Its antiquated power core simply doesn't produce the output that is required for a magnetic accelerator; engineers are still amazed that it can produce the power for its single Turbolaser Battery without blowing life support circuits. Shipyards Nubian Collective on Nar Shaddaa. Category:Ships